


Time Travel

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A tmnt time travel au Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Time Travel

Dana was in her apartment watching tv when all of a sudden the screen went black and she blacked out. The next thing she knew she woke up in a strange time and place. It looked like the 1700s in London England.  
“Shit how did this happen?!” she shouted.

Leo and his brothers were nobles of London England in the 1700s and to be precise the year was 1748. He was in his carriage on his way home from an important business acquaintance.

Raphael the second eldest completed his boxing exercises with flying colors. He asked to attend to a festival which held a boxing match for entertainment. He didn't mind considered he loved knocking teeth out. After clearing out his private gym room, he washed up and ordered a carriage to take him. 

Dana wasn't the only girl who fell into the same fate; literally.  
She woke up in a garden from a local park and gasped.  
“What's going on??,”she cried,”How did i--? I was just in my room a minute ago!”

Dana looked all around her and saw carriages horses and strange looking attire everyone was wearing. She quickly hid in an alley.

Leo was still in his carriage and he was passing by the park that Bluu was in. When he set his eyes on her time stopped. He thought she was the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen! 

She got up and rubbed her eyes. She walked outside the park not paying attention to the carriage until she heard the horses whine.  
“Aaugh!!,”she cried startled and fumbled on the ground.

Not knowing that that's where greasy thugs wander about, a group spots Dana and starts catcalling her.  
Raph meanwhile rode in a carriage watching the streets with boredom until he slowly roll passed an alley with a girl and tall men in dark rags. 

Dana was about to scream for help trying to back away from them trying to get away.

Leo saw her and stopped the carriage just in time before the horses could ram right into her and injure her. He got out.  
“What were you thinking?!” he asked her.

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry!,”she answered quickly,” I-I just want to g-get home!”  
She scrambled on her feet and tried to walk away from trouble. 

At instant, Raph knew what was going on.  
“Stop this carriage!,”He shouted tossing his fist on the ceiling. The carriage halt and Raph burst out rushing to seen as the alley crooks gathered around her like vultures.

Dana closed her eyes and crouched down in a fetal position thinking this was the end for her.

Leo walked after her grabbing her wrist.  
“If you’re trying to get home I can take you there. Where do you live?”

Bluu glanced around surrounding not knowing where to search.  
Where is home is the question she thought.  
“Um, you mind t-telling me where are we?,”she asked. 

The thugs snickered around about to grab a hold of her when a large fist was thrown at on of their crusty faces. Another swung at the other then more fists came in and all fell down like trees. The only person standing besides Dana was Raph.  
“You alright miss?,”He asked. 

Dana opened her eyes and looked to see the thugs at her feet then she got up looking up at him and nodded.  
“Th-thank you sir for helping me! I-I don’t where I am or when I am!”

“You’re in London England,” Leo told her as he looked down at her explaining to her.  
“Where do you live and I can take you home,” he asked/said again.

London?! She thought.  
“Well if this is London then I must be miles from home.”

“Welcome to London darling.”  
He held out his hand and helped her up then said, “In London you have to be very careful. “

Dana blushed her cheeks flushed red and she took his hand looking up at him. She noticed he was staring at her body.

Leo looked at her outfit she was wearing.  
“Where are you from sweetheart?” he asked her.

Bluu blushed.  
“Well….its in New York, America.”  
This is very weird she thought.

“You don't know what trouble you'll run into,”he smirked as looked her body up and down.

Dana started backing away from him.  
“I-I’m not interested in you like that!” she said as she started to shiver.

Leo looked at her thinking she was crazy.  
“What town in New York?” he asked her confused. 

Bluu frown.  
“Manhattan!”  
Great now he thinks I hit my head or something.

But strangely, Raph didn't let go.  
“You must be cold. Let's go someplace warm. “

Dana tried yanking herself out of his grasp.  
“I’m not cold! Now let me go!” she said struggling.

Leo tilted his head.  
“What’s Manhattan?” he asked confused thinking something was wrong with her.  
“Are you ok?” he asked her.

Did I drop in a time zone or something?  
Bluu’s cheeks pinched more red.  
“Y’know ...never mind what I said,”she replied with laughter , “I'll be fine just looking for it!”

“Woah! Hang on I was trying to be nice!,”he said holding out his hands in defense. 

“Th-then why were you staring at me like a creep?!” Dana asked him.

Leo still had ahold of her wrist. He took her to his carriage and put her in.  
“If you have nowhere else to go you can stay at my mansion.”

“What?! No! I really want to go home!!”  
She reached for the door but two strong arms coiled her hips and forced her onto Leo's lap.

“I just never seen a woman with clothes like that before. Please let me help you.”

“That’s weird you say that. Where I come from everyone wears something like this,” Dana said to him.

Leo held her down on his lap and told the carriage driver to get a move on back to his mansion.

She panic as the world outside the carriage began to blur. She tried to squirm her way out but failed trying.

“And what is this place?,”Raph asked.

“New York City of course,” Dana said to him gazing up into his masked pupiless eyes.

“Don’t worry my love I’ll take good care of you I promise!” Leo said to her as he tried to calm her down.

Like a frighten puppy, she remain still and remembering which even came out as small whimpers.

“Never heard of it,” he replied.  
Is that even a place or is she just nuts? He thought. 

“What year is this? Isn’t this the year 2017?” Dana asked him looking confused.

Leo began to stroke her cheek as he rubbed her hip affectionately and sensually.

Raph looked utterly confused and shook his head then he said,”No this is 1748”

Bluu blushed at his kindness and relaxed little by little.  
Why's this happening? Bluu cried in her head.

Dana’s eyes widened and she fainted falling down to the ground.

Leo soon saw his mansion come into view and they went up the long dirt road that went to his big house.

Bluu was amazed. It nearly looked like a palace. 

“H-Hey!,”Raph catched her with ease. Sweeping up her legs, he took her to the carriage then order the driver to turn home immediately. 

Dana was still conked out as she remained unconscious.

Leo took her inside once they made it to the entrance of his mansion.

“Please! Put me down!,”she cried struggling all over again.

“Poor babe,”Raph murmured as he examine her face for any damage the crooked animals could have done. It wasn't long until they rode back to a amber-glowing mansion.

Dana was still knocked out as she breathed evenly.

“Why? I’m just bringing you inside my dear that’s all,” Leo cooed to her.

Bluu gulped.  
“Don't hurt me,”she begged softly.

The carriage steered in front of the building then Raph let's himself out carefully carrying the girl inside the large doors.

Dana stirred until pretty soon she woke up and was conscious again.  
“Wh-where am I?”

“I would never hurt you sweetie I promise you that,” Leo churred to her kissing her cheek as he brought her to a huge room and laid her down on the bed.

Bluu gasped and blushed.  
He's so kind. But I shouldn't allow this! She thought I should really find a way to get back home!

“You're safe at my home,”he said,”I'll take you in my room to rest then I'll bring you something to eat. “

Dana nodded as she was too tired to protest.

Leo looked down at her.  
“Is there anything I can get you to eat or drink?”

Bluu shrugged.  
“Nothing really, “she said,”Just a glass of water would be nice. “

Raph walked more stairs then stepped into a large room where he slowly lay her down in the soft king size bed.

Dana looked up at him.  
“I-I must get back to my own time!” she yelled.

Leo nodded and then minutes later came back with a glass of water handing it to her.

Bluu thanked him and carefully took a sip.

Raph didn't believe her he still thinks one of the men from the alley must have done something to make her hallucinate.  
He rubs her forehead then gives it a kiss.  
“Just relax I'll take care of you.”

“B-but……………….” Dana said trailing off as she whimpered and blushed.

Leo smiled at her and found some lady clothes of that time for her to put on.

The teal outfit caught her attention and she amazed how gorgeous it was.  
“F-For me?,”she asked. 

“Ssh!”  
His index finger pressed her lips. Then he asked if there's something she would like to drink or eat.

Dana shook her head no saying she’s fine.  
“Please let me leave. I have to go back home!”

Leo nodded smiling at her again as he gave it to her for her to put on.

“But sweetheart, you must've been hurt. Let me check you first and then we can find your home.”

She puts her glass down to take the gown she was about to change when she remember Leo was still in the room. “Um…,”she began, “You mind waiting outside?”

Dana sighed and nodded as her cheeks flushed at that pet name.

Leo smirked and nodded heading out of the room staying by the door outside.

Bluu made sure the door was closed then threw of her clothes and climb in the dress. 

“Good girl,”Raph smirked, “Are you hungry?”

Dana nodded. God he is so hot and sexy! she thought.

Leo tapped on the door asking her if she was alright.

“Yes!,”she replied. Bluu stood by a mirror and was staring at herself.

He said he'll be right back then turned and left the room. 

Dana just laid there on his king sized bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Leo couldn’t wait to see how beautiful she looked in the dress.

Raph order his kitchen maids to whip a cart full of hot meals. They nodded without question started the fire from the stove. 

Bluu spin around a little to see how it flows. The dress was surprising light and it waved around her beautifully. 

Dana just continued to lay in his bed waiting as her stomach growled.

Leo opened the door and his masked eyes widened. He thought she was gorgeous.

Bluu glanced at him then stopped to blush.

Several minutes later Raph return with a cart full of food. He sets it next to the bed and piled a plate full time food for Dana. 

“Thank you so much!” Dana said smiling up at him.

“You look absolutely gorgeous!” Leo cooed to her.

“I-I'm only borrowing it but thank you!,”she said. 

He smiles then passes her the plate.  
“Careful it's nice and hot!”

Dana carefully took it and she started to eat the food slowly.

“Actually it’s yours darling. You can keep it if you want!” Leo said to her.

“Really?”  
I can't take this! She thought  
Let alone where to keep a beautiful dress like this.

Raph sits on the bed and watch her throughout every bite.

Dana happily ate the food not paying any attention to him.

Leo nodded and stroked her cheek kissing her lips passionately.

“Mm?,”she respond.  
Never had she share a kiss from a guy before.

He wanted make sure his precious canary was well fed. As long as she took a bite out of each dish he's more satisfied.

Dana pretty soon felt full and stopped eating.

Leo deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist pressing her against him.

This feels...good she thought.  
She didn't fight but rather paralyzed by the kiss.

He reached the door of sauce on the corner of her mouth with his thumb then he licks it.  
“Ate good?,”he asked. 

Dana blushed beet red at that and nodded.

Leo bit her bottom lip asking for entrance into her wet cavern.

Bluu whimpered but opened for him.

He took her plate and pushed the cart. Raph sat closer to Dana now and even stroke her thighs.

Dana began to whimper and moan softly as she couldn’t help it. She was getting horny.  
“Please stop. You don’t love me or know me so don’t do that.”

Leo laid her down on the bed as he climbed on top of her not once breaking the kiss as his tongue pushed past her lips and french kissed her.

Her body shook and she softly moaned as their tongue tangled. 

“But your not pushing me away,”he grinned. His other hand pressed on her stomach and ribbed. 

Dana let out some more moans and mewls.  
“B-but……….I’m scared……….”

Leo stroked her cheeks as he wrestled with her tongue entwining his over hers.

“You don't have to be scared,”Raph whispered, stroking her face,”I promise I'll be gentle.”

She merely choked at their deep kiss as their saliva slowly mixed.

“B-but no guy has ever did this to me before. Most just run away from me,” Dana said sadly looking away from him.

Leo came out on top as he pulled away from her lips and he started to kiss her throat.

She flinched and bit her lip whimpering again. 

Run away? But your the most beautiful human being I've ever seen he thought.  
He furrowed his brows then gave her a light push into the bed, towering over her. 

Dana sighed.  
“No one ever wants me or loves me. Everyone hates me,” she said as she started to sob.

Leo then trailed nips and nibbles across her neck leaving love marks in his wake.

“Wanna bet?,”he asked. He snuck a kiss and cupped her face.

She gasped and let out another moan, holding his solid arms.

Dana gazed up into his eyes with teary eyes of her own and her eyes widened as he kissed her.

Leo planted hickeys and sucked her skin across her shoulders now taking her dress off.

Raph kept going in order for her to reconsider and even brushed his tongue across her lips.

Bluu blushed. She couldn't help but breathe heavily. 

Dana let out another moan and let him invade her mouth.

Leo latched his mouth onto a nipple as he sucked on it and pinched the other one.

Bluu respond with a louder moan, pressing her palm on his scalp. “Hngh! O-Oh! Aah!,”she cried. 

He french kissed at her invading her hot mouth with lust and affection as he could. 

Dana mewled and whimpered as she shuddered in pleasure.

Leo abandoned that nipple to suck on the other one doing the same thing to that one as well.

Their tongues wrapped themselves together in a dance. Raph kept at it until he stopped to breathe creating a trail of their saliva. 

She watched feeling her body burning and aching for him to continue. 

Dana panted and was breathless in the kiss as she needed air.

Leo trailed hickeys all across her stomach then made hickeys on her inner thighs.

Chills spread from her body from every moist kiss he plants.

He moved his mouth to her neck nibbling and licking until it left a mark. 

“M-my name’s Dana!” Dana groaned and whimpered gripping onto him.

Leo sucked on her clit as he fingered her parting her folds pumping two digits in and out of her.

“Raphael,”he replied softly in her ear,” … but Raph for short”  
Then he kissed at her ear and feel her body shaking again.

Her head turn to the side and Bluu squeezed her eyes shut whining in agony of his amazing touch.

Dana nodded as she turned her head to the side as she moaned softly.

Leo rubbed and stroked along her wet moist velvet inner walls as he kissed her cheek.

“Pl-Please I cant--Aah!,”she cried raising her legs up and curling her toes. 

He slid his tongue down her pale neck tasting sweet and saltiness if her flesh then pampering it with kisses.

Dana elicited some more moans and mewls arching her back.

Leo took his fingers out of her and took off his clothes letting his length drop down as he got ready to enter her.

Bluu realized he stopped then looked to witness the size of his shaft. Scared and embarrassed she turned away blurted,”This is too fast I-I'm not sure I'm r-ready!!”

He took a moment to massage the spot between her neck and shoulder with his mouth enjoying the small sounds she makes. 

“Ahh Raph please!” Dana said whimpering massaging his scalp.

“It’s ok sweetie. I promise I’ll be gentle,” Leo stroked her cheek chirping to her.

She gulped. Just looking into his handsome eyes allowing her to believe him. Bluu broke her gaze when two strong hands gently pushed her back down on the bed.

Raph took his time testing this foreign body. He wanted to learn every spot she respond and savor her soft flesh. He nibbled throughout her shoulders then stopped to pull off her close.

Dana blushed beet red as she was now naked underneath him.

Leo then rammed his length into her slowly and gently letting her adjust to him.

“Aaaugh!!,”she cried.  
Her walls were crashing down, shocking her body with pain. Bluu pierced her claws into his shoulders as well as bawling into his neck for a moment.

She was even more beautiful in her glory. Raph hoped he was to first to witness. He placed his hand on her breast and gave it a squeeze before taking it into his mouth to suck. 

Dana groaned and made ahh noises as she held his head closer to her chest.

Leo stroked her cheek whispering sweet words into her ears as he thrusted lightly into her.

He even torment the nipple flicking and swirling his tongue until it harden. Raph teased the next as he molded the recent breast in his hand like cushions.

It helped and she calmed down. Bluu wrapped her around his neck and waited for him to begin.

Dana cried out in pleasure arching her back shuddering in delight.

Leo picked up the pace thrusting harder faster and deeper into her grunting.

Pleasure melted her pain away. Bluu moan loudly as her body rocked in rhythm.  
“Ooh. ...Aah! ...Mmh!”

“Your breasts feel so good,”he murmured as he gave the last swollen bud a few kisses.

“Wh-why’re you doing this to me? You don’t love me,” Dana said sadly.  
“I’m not gonna be anyone’s one night stand!”

Leo then grounded his hips into hers skin slapping against skin as he growled biting her neck roughly.

“AAaaaugh! Hngh!”  
This feels so good she thought  
Please don't stop!

Raph sighed. He had to try harder to get her to know she's much more than that. He nibbled her ribcage then licked over her stomach.

Dana wouldn’t have it though. She kicked him off of her.

Leo was searching for her core as he then found it and hit it with everything he had.  
“My name’s Leo darling.”

“Leo.” “Leo!” “LEO!”

He fumbled off the bed and stared at her with confusion.  
“What the hell?,”he replied.

“I know what kind of guy you are. You’re a creep that just wants me for my body. Well I won’t have it!” Dana shouted as she got dressed again and tried to escape.

Leo smirked as he reached his peak and he kissed her cheek releasing his seeds into her womb groaning.

“Is that what you think of me?,”He asked.  
”I didn't force you into bed! I welcomed you with hospitality and yes I was in love with you! And now I'm more of a monster than those pigs in the alley?!”

Bluu released afterwards. She whimpered his name and holding him as close she can.

“Well there you go. I have my answer WAS!!!” Dana shouted at him running out of his room.

Leo pulled out of her panting as he laid down next to her pulling her into his arms nuzzling her neck.

“Leo..I think I love you,”Bluu panted.  
She never let go of him and pressed her forehead against his.

Raph quickly grabbed her wrist before she took another step out the door.  
“If you go out there, who knows what me trouble you'll fall into!”

Dana yanked her hand out of his grasp.  
“I don’t care! Now I’m leaving!”

“I love you too my sweet rose,” Leo said to her since he didn’t know her name. He pulled the covers over them.

Raph didn't stop her. Instead he turned to the cart of dishes then knocked it down violently in his frustration. 

“I'm...Bluu, “she answered before falling asleep.

Dana ran out of the mansion and ran along the dirt road.

Leo smiled at her and closed his masked eyes falling asleep.

The maiden hurried to their master's aid, quickly cleaning the mess but Raph didn't care he was too frustrated.

Dana then got tired of running and started walking.

His frustration became anger which he couldn't think clearly. Before he knew he was already down the hall and down the outside steps. 

Dana stopped behind a tree to catch her breath.

Suddenly a hand latched onto her wrist and pulled her in front if him. It was Raph with rage and pain in his eyes.

Dana started to struggle and tried to break free. She didn’t love him at all. All he did was confuse her and hurt her.

“I love you! I want to love you!,”He yelled.

Dana’s eyes widened. She stopped struggling but looked away from him.  
“But I’m not from this time. I’m from the future. I have to go back to my own time. I can’t stay here.”

He couldn't believe her he shook his head and said,”But I want to be with you!”

“You don’t even believe me! Fuck! I can’t be with someone who doesn’t even believe me!” Dana said as she started to cry.

“I'm sorry,”he said hugging, “I'm sorry for hurting you.”

Dana continued to cry in his arms.  
“You think I’m crazy don’t you?! Well I’m not! I really did come from the future!”

Raph looked at her again then her outfit.  
“Well,Your clothes are different as well as your accent.”

Dana nodded hoping he would finally believe her.

“Do you really want to go? Promise me you'll stay?”

“You still don’t believe me do you?” Dana said getting out of his embrace.

“I do,”he sighed. 

Dana sighed as well.  
“I won’t go anywhere. I don’t even know if I can get back to my own time anyway. I’m all alone.”

“I would never leave you alone as long as you stay.”  
He rubbed her back soothingly.

Dana sighed again and nodded hugging him tightly to her as she cried again.

Raph turn his head and kissed her temple then cheek and neck.

Dana felt weak in her knees. She never felt this way for anyone before.  
“Please finish where you left off.”

He nods picking her up. It wasn't far to carry her back to the mansion and he cared less if an passerby caught a glimpse of them. Raph was satisfied to bring her back to his bedroom.  
Half an hour later they were back in the soft pearl sheets kissing and moaning one another. 

Dana blushed her cheeks flushed. She was now naked again as she moaned.

Raph went to where he finished and raised her legs up to give her folds a long sucking.

Dana let out some whimpers and groans arching her back.

Then his tongue darts in and out of her already tasting the sweetness that leaks from Dana.

Dana’s back arched as she gripped his bedsheets moaning.

Her legs remain dangling over his shoulders and it felt like the deeper Raph licked her sacred flower, the more her limbs quaked. 

Dana shuddered and twitched in delight as she mewled.

His mouth was eager to taste more of Dana and even toyed with her clitoris until her walls clenched his tongue. 

“Ahh Raph please more! More!” Dana screamed.

He replied with loads of purring as her womanhood irrupt her special nectar to his mouth. Raph drunk it all like fountain of youth. 

“Raph please! I need you inside me!” Dana said whimpering.

“As you wish my love,”he answered licking his lips. Raph set her legs back down then spread and got ready. When he enter her womb gave him a good grip welcoming him in a velvety warmth. 

Dana was a virgin. Tears stung the corners of her eyes as she felt her walls crush around his shaft. She whimpered in pain.

Raph groan low and huskily. He wanted to ram into her so badly but yet he can see she was in pain. He planted kisses on her face hoping it would distract her long enough to begin. 

Dana then pretty soon felt the pain wash away and being replaced with pleasure. She groaned gripping his shoulders.

As he whispered sweet nothing in her ear his hips started to move back and forth against her broken virginity. 

Dana scratched his shoulders now as she screamed his name in lust and pleasure.

“Dana…,”he groaned,”It feels ...so good.. to be inside you!”  
He pumped a little faster to be sure she was alright.

“I-I’m ok Raph! Please continue and go harder and faster!” Dana groaned.

Raph’s hands pressed on both sides of Dana’s head and rose on his arms before shoving harder into her core watching the shock in her face.

Dana moaned and mewled softly as she arched her back shuddering in delight.

Fogs of their hot breath clouded above their heads and the headboard started to bang against the wall in their rhythm. Beads of sweat formed around Raph’s face and body as he slapped his hips harder. 

Dana kissed his cheek as she mewled and she shuddered in delight and in pleasure. She released her high as she groaned.

Raph stiffen then shot his orgasm into her core holding his breath until he finished. 

Dana began to mewl and whimper as she then panted as she was breathless.

He remembered to breathe and pulled himself out and rolled on his back. Raph held her in one arm and kissed her crown murmuring, “I love you.”

“I-I love you too Raph,” Dana said snuggling against him pulling the blankets over them and she fell asleep.

He made sure his beloved was warm and snug. The way his arms wrapped her so well, showed he couldn't bare to let her go now.”

The next morning Dana woke up and yawned stretching thinking yesterday was all a dream.

Leo woke up and kissed his lover’s cheek rubbing her hips and down.

“Mmm,”Bluu respond. She was still asleep expecting nothing more than to wake up and realized what she experience last night was only a dream.

Raph turned in his sleep to hug her waist resting his lips on her stomach.

Dana looked over at her and gasped her eyes widening.  
“It-it was real?!”

Leo nuzzled her as he kissed and nipped her neck rubbing her stomach.

“Hmm?”  
Her head slowly stirred and her eyes open gazing into his. Bluu gasped,”Leo!”

Raph nuzzles happily against her hip and held her tighter. 

“Ahh Raph please!” Dana whimpered cutely as she rubbed his scalp.

Leo smiled at her stroking her cheek and said, “good morning my love.”

“S-so I wasn't dreaming??”  
She let out a soft yawn and rubbed her eyes.

“Mmm? Your up early darling,”he answered starting up at her groggily. 

Dana blushed at the endearment he just called her. She nodded and cuddled against him.

Leo nodded as he smirked kissing up and down her neck as he groped her butt cheeks.

“Aah! O-Oh! Leo,”she cried.

Raph grinned at her then said, “How would you like breakfast in bed, a bubble bath then a nice dress to try on?”

“The first two sound amazing the last one no. I hate dresses Raph. Got any extra guy clothes I can wear?” Dana asked nuzzling him.

Leo then stopped what he was doing.  
“Would you like breakfast and then go into town?” he asked her.

He looked at her funny.  
“Do all girls were men's clothing where you come from??,”he asked.

Bluu couldn't refuse after all she didn't eat last night.  
“Yes um please,”she replied 

Dana stared at him and nodded.  
“Sometimes. We don’t always wear dresses or skirts.”

Leo got up got dressed and gave her her dress to put on he gave her yesterday.

Raph tilt his head but laughed. Then he walls over to the closet and searched in that small room.  
“There should be some of my clothes around here when I was smaller,”he called out,”Perhaps you can try those.”

Bluu throws it over her head and toes the back with ease.  
“Leo?,”she asked,”Have you...ever been this kind ...to other women?”

Dana just looked at him and giggled.

Leo shook his head no blinking.  
“Only my first love I was.”

“First love?”  
Bluu couldn't help but blush all over again.

He comes back with dark pants with overalls and a white long sleeve button top.  
“With or without the vest,”Raph asked holding a brown checkered knitted vest.

“Don’t you just have pants?” Dana asked him.

Leo nodded hugging her tightly to him.  
“And that is you.”

She laughed with relief and hugged back.

“Alright, I'm sure I have some pants too!”  
He walked back to his closet and switched the pair.

Dana just giggled and laughed.

Leo picked her up swinging her around happily.

Raph came out again and set the pants in front of her  
“How's that?,”he asked.

“Eek! Leo!,”she laughed. Her legs remain dangling in the air as her dress flew.

Dana tried them on and looked in the mirror. She smiled happily.

Leo chuckled then set her down on her two feet and kissed her lips softly.

“Now you just remind me of me,”He said crossing his arms and smiling too.

Bluu welcome the kiss by kissing back with a soft hum.

Dana pouted at him and then grinned at him.

Leo then pulled away and brought her down to the dining room to eat breakfast.

As they journey off into the hallways, Bluu forgotten how big it was and felt like she fallen right into a fairytale book. Her eyes took in all they could see but Bluu stayed close to him afraid she'll get lost.

He walked over to her and hugged from behind nuzzling and smelling her albino white locks.

Dana started to whimper softly as she just stood there with him in his arms.

Leo sat her down in a chair next to him as he sat down at the head of the table.

“Your home looks amazing you're sure your not a prince?,”Bluu asked.

“How would you like some breakfast?,”he cooed in her ear

Dana blushed a light shade of red as she nodded.

Leo suddenly got up on one knee and took her hand.  
“Bluu my love I know we haven’t known each other for that long but I’m in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

“Ofcourse,...I wouldn't mind eating you for breakfast…”  
He gently nibbled her ear and sucked at her earlobe.

Bluu was shocked.  
“L-Leo this is so...sudden,”she said.

Dana whimpered again and moaned this time.  
“Easy boy down boy,” she muttered.

Leo looked distraught. His eyes also looked sad and heartbroken. He sighed about to get up.

“Wait!”  
She grabbed his wrist.  
“At least let me th-think about!”

He fondled with her breasts through the clothing then teased her ear one last time before letting go.

Dana then growled at him.  
“Breakfast can wait,” she said taking her clothes off now naked in front of him pushing him towards his bed.

Leo nodded and faked a smile at her.  
“Ok my darling whatever you wish,” he said to her as he sat down and started to eat his food.

Bluu ate quietly as well. Her eyes were set on her plate but her mind was elsewhere. She remembered when she got in this time and now she wasn't sure what will happen if she remain at this time. Bluu was really concern.

His eyes were wide and so was the big grin on his face.

Dana laid down on the bed and laid there sexily urging him to come closer to her.

Leo continued eating his food while staring at her from time to time.

Bluu looked at him whenever he dropped his gaze. She was in love with him and she wanted share her love forever. 

He grabbed her hips and crawled on top of her ripping off his clothes as he kissed her roughly.

Dana moaned into the kiss kissing him back.

Leo then finished eating and got up.

Bluu quietly held her breath. 

When he drew his mouth back a string of their saliva connected their lips. It broke with a flick of his tongue then his hands groped at her breasts.

Dana mewled as she arched her back.

Leo kissed her cheek and wanted to show her around his mansion.

Bluu sighed and nods. She wiped her mouth then took his hand and stood up.

He peppered her jawline then neck with kisses chirping and churring at her soft skin.

Dana uttered some whimpers and groans as she rubbed his shoulders.

Leo then took her hand in his and kissed it taking her to the garden first. 

It brought a soft smile back on her face. 

He lathered her throat with more kissing,licking and bites as he squeezed her tits harder.

“God Raph! I just can’t get enough of you!” Dana groaned.

Leo put a flower a rose in her hair tucked behind her ear as he stroked her cheek gazing down into her eyes. 

The sweet smell of the flowers in the garden and warmth palm of Leos gentle hand were comfort to her. Bluu sighed slowly nuzzling against his hand.

Raph smirked then turned to taste her heavy mounds of flesh.

“Raph ahh please!” Dana whimpered pleading with him.

Leo kissed her all over her face after leaning down to kiss her lightly.

Bluu trembled but never moved away. She loved his comfort and felt guilty to hurt him.

He sucked long and hard until she scream at him to stop especially when he bit and licked at the first nipple. 

But Dana didn’t. Instead she screamed his name in pleasure arching her back.

Leo kissed her knuckles as he then kissed up and down her arm wanting to show her affection.

He was most handsome and gentle being she ever seen but she was afraid.  
Bluu whimpered and her breath grew shaky.  
“Leo,”she spoke,”I'm sorry.”

He lets go of that rosebuds and attack the other while watching his prey and her face flushed red.

Dana began to rub his scalp as she whimpered.

Leo looked at her tilting his head to the side.  
“What’re you sorry for?”

Bluu gathered her words then held her breath before she replied,”I can't say no... and I can't say yes. I don't want to tell you why because you won't believe me. I'm in love with you and yet I hate to hurt you!”

After a small pop, he left the second nipple to harden. His mouth roam for more skin to savor and made a new trail of visible love marks. 

Dana moaned and mewled shuddering in delight.

Leo sighed sadly and nodded.  
“You come from the future don’t you?”

“You...You know? You believe m-me??”

It was an endless trail of soft pale skin against his lips as he sunk them in repeatedly. Her skin grew sweeter the deeper he went. Once he found her moist opening, he pushed his fingers in first and gave it a thrust. 

Dana twitched and spasmed as she groaned lightly.

Leo nodded. He didn’t know what to say or do now.

Bluu said nothing either and the silence grew heavier. Then tears broke out of her eyes and she rushed to hug Leo's chest.  
“To hell what happens I want to be with you!”  
I'll still go with or without you, she thought  
At least I can go and cherish everything.  
“I-I love you Leo!”

He spread her folds and lapped at her clit as he thrusts his two fingers harder. 

Dana arched her back again as she moaned softly.

Leo hugged her tightly to him rubbing her eyes as he kissed her passionately slipping the ring onto her finger.

She return the kiss with more desperation and passion. Bluu held onto his hips as she kissed him deeply. 

The small nub was so easy to torture. It was a matter of minutes until she burst in his hand. Raph continued sucking at her and licking at her hidden jewel.

“Raph ahh please! Fuck be inside me already!” Dana screamed.

Leo churred and chirped into the kiss his animal instincts coming out for a little bit.

Her heart raced, her tail swayed and she made a small noise. Bluu’s lips never left his no more than a few minutes then stopped to breathe.

“As you wish my love,”he replied and pulled his fingers away when she clenched him. Raph took off his clothes and stroke himself before he was ready to enter her. His rock-hard member slipped inside with ease and alread filled her womb.

Dana moaned and whimpered softly shuddering in delight.

Leo kissed her neck and kissed her face.

“Leo,”she sighed and her eyes sealed shut in trance of lust.

Raph moved his hips thrusting as hard as he could. Her wall grew tighter the further he pumped and he groan with satisfaction. 

Dana arched her back as she mewled gripping his shoulders.

Leo picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room.

Bluu didn't mind she opened her eyes and turned to kiss his neck in a up and down pattern.

Her moans and the creaking of the king size bed was a perfect harmony for Raph encouraging to continue pounding her core like an animal he is. 

Dana began scratching his shoulders as she groaned.

Leo went to his room and laid her down on his bed climbing on top of her.

Her hands roam around his chest admiring his solid abs.

He can tell she was to come. The way her walls squeezed at him made him grunt in pleasure. 

Dana didn’t cum yet though. She held it back wanting to savor this moment as she moaned.

Leo smirked down at her taking off her dress again as he nipped and nibbled her throat.

Raph can tell by that small smug on her face but he didn't mind. He thought he can take this opportunity and grab her leg pulling one of them above his shoulders and drill harder. 

“Leo!,”she whined. Bluu was his prey and she'll never forget it. 

“Raph fuck please!” Dana murmured as she mewled.

Leo began to suck on and kiss her neck leaving hickeys.

Sweat raced down his face and toned body.  
Raph was able to push further into her womb. He was ready to burst at any moment.

“Ooh! Hnngh...Aah! Mm...Hah!”  
Her body shook again for mercy. 

Dana reached her high and climaxed all over him whimpering.

Leo licked and nipped across her shoulders groping her breasts roughly.

The last few thrusts drew Raph in and orgasm inside her overilling her with his cum. 

Bluu bit her bottom lip and her panties began to moist. 

Dana moaned and mewled arching her back.

Leo sucked on her nipple sucking on it as he kneaded the other.

“Ooh,Leo!,”she sighed rubbing his smooth green scalp. 

Raph was still as a statue, breathing heavily and drenched in sweater. He slowly pulled himself out and collapsed on his side with his arm across her chest.

Dana nuzzled him as she rubbed his crotch.

Leo switched nipples as he abandoned it and he then sucked on her clit.

“Hngh! That's feels.... mmh...s-so good!”  
Her lips peck at his head as her hands massaged Leo's shoulders. 

He let out a low purr and kissed her temple.

Dana’s stomach growled as she blushed looking away from him.

Leo put two digits inside her rubbing and stroking her inner walls.

Bluu squeezed her eyes shut, turning her head and let out a low hiss. 

Raph chuckled,”Let me catch my breath and I'll bring out breakfast.”  
He rubbed her stomach playfully.

Dana nodded and waited.

Leo took his tongue and his fingers outta her as he positioned himself and entered her. 

Bluu shyly looked away but spread her legs apart for him and her hands grabbed a hold of her arms.


End file.
